Love Over Blood
by christinalinle0930
Summary: It was suppose to be Rain's night. She thought that maybe she would finaly get to be happy and have fun. Maybe even get a kiss from that special someone but what happens when family gets in the way and destruction takes over the night. Please review.
1. Halloween Dance

As every girl was on the topic of what their dresses looked like and what kind of flowers their dates were buying them, Rain walked down the halls, worried. No one had asked her to t he halloween dance yet and there was a chance she wouldn't be able to go. Rain loved everything about the holiday. She loved the scary stories and haunted houses. She loved the dark colors and how people believe that the creatures of halloween were just myths.

Walking into her English class, Rain hurried past her crush's desk. Nick was the typical highschool guy. He was friends with everyone, had a great head of hair, and had the most kindest heart out of most jocks. As always, the 45 minutes drug on and on. Rain didn't pay attention to the lesson. All she could focus on was his honey golden hair.

The bell finally rang and Rain rushed past Nick, knocking his books to the floor. _"Should I stop and apologize...screw that."_ She thought and ran out the door. The only thing Nick noticed was Rain's long midnight hair glading out the classroom door. Realizing that she almost had to talk to the love of her life, Rain threw her books in her locker.

Rain replayed the accident over and over in her head as she heard someone calling her name. As she shut her locker door, there stood that great head of hair. Rain couldn't move or speak but heard the word's that she had been longing to hear.

**"Hey. I was wondering...you know if no one has asked you yet, if you would like to go to the halloween dance with me?"** Nick nervously asked as he ran his hand through his hair and scuffed the hard tile with his shoe.

**" Of course! I would love to go."** Rain answered back as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She kept her cool in front of Nick but inside she was screaming with excitement and happiness but in a way, worried. What if her family didn't approve of him. What if they gave her a hard time because he wasn't what they considered "normal" in their world.

The night of the dance finally arrived Rain had the perfect dress, the perfect shoes, and most importantly the perfect date. Rain's parents were overly excited because all they wanted was for their kids to have a normal human existence. The only person who knew the truth about their family was her best friend, Tracy. They have been best friends ever since they were 5 and Tracy also had a thing for Rain's brother, Edward. Edward wasn't too happy about Rain's decision to go to the dance with Nick. Edward thought Rain should just stick to her own kind, vampires. Rain disagreed because she wasn't like all the other vampires. She had a gift to make herself seem more human. She could make her cheeks blush, her skin warm, and her heart beat. Her parents didn't understand all of this but they just thought it was normal, well their kind of normal anyway.

Rain put the finishing touches on her make up as she heard the door bell ring. _"He's here. This night is going to be great."_ She thought as she ran down the stairs. Getting to the bottom of the staircase, Nick walked inside just in time to see Rain tripping on the last stair. **"There is no need to rush. This night will last forever."** Nick whispered in Rain's ear as he put the flower on her wrist. Following Rain down the stairs, Edward shoved past Nick nearly knocking him to the ground as Tracy hurried along his side.

"The entrance to the gym was decorated in black and orange balloons as well as streamers. The DJ had everyone on the dance floor as the disco lights hit every part of the gym. Nick and Rain joined the dancing and continued on into the night that no one would ever forget. Edward didn't want anything to go with their "happiness" and what they thought was the ideal of "fun". He had his own plans of fun even if it was evil and decitful. Tracy finally lost interest in Edward and his moody ways. All he wanted to do was sit and stare at the perfect couple.

Rain was getting pretty tired with the nonstop dancing and excitment. She signaled to Nick that she was going to sit with Edward for a little bit As Rain walked away, Nick started dancing with Tracy. This made Edward a little furious because he was so use to Tracy always trying to get his attention and no one elses.

Trying to catch her breath, Rain looked at her brother and wondered what he was up too. She didn't think anything of it until she saw 3 of her brother's friends. Rain never gotten along with them because all they were worried about was how to make human lives difficult.

Rain held onto the table, trying not to break it as she clenched her teeth together. **"What are they going here? Tonight was suppose to be my night! Why? How could you?"** **"I told you Nick would get what he deserves!"** Edward yelled as he stood up to help his friends in the destruction.

Streamerrs, balloons, and chips went flying everywhere. All Edward's friends knew was to find Nick and make sure he didn't come out alive. Rain ran through the crowd of screaming highschool students, searching for Nick. She knew she had to find him before the other guys did. **"Omg! They have Nick!"** Tracy screeched as Edward pushed her out of the way. "**Your precious love will be gone before you're able to save him!"** Edward exclaimed to Rain as he gripped her arm. **"Big brother, remember I've always been stronger than you!"** Rain pushed Edward out of her way as hard as she could, sending him flying out the gym doors.

Rain saw that in the back of the gym that Jeff, Steve, and Jason had Nick cornered against the wall. Rain rushed over in front of Nick, trying to protect him. Steve couldn't believe that Rain was choosing to protect a human! That completely disgusted him. As far as they were concerned, Rain was choosing her love over her blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick's pov

I wanted to get to know Rain better but at the same time if Saturday night was a previe of her life and what it was like, I don't know if I would want to be a part of it. Those guys that had me cornered looked like starving lions and I was the prey.

English class wasn't the same anymore. Rain would try to talk to me but I wasn't ready to speak to her yet. Two weeks went by and as I was sitting in class talking to a buddy of mine, a piece of notebook paper slide across my desk.

**"I don't know how many times I have to apologize...well try too any way but I'm sorry. I can't control what my brother and his friends do. Can we talk face to face?"**

**-Rain**

I realized that we need to talk so I agreed.

**"Meet me in the court yard at lunch."**

**-Nick**

Rain's pov

When Nick agreed to talk to me, I almost jumped through the rood. I was nervous so at lunch I took the long way to the court yard. I wasn't sure how I was to explain my life to him but I knew if I wanted a future with him than I would have to give him some answers.

Walking out to eh bench, that sat under a wepping williow, I realized that the humidity was over exhausting. So instead of tring to be human, I just let my vampire senses take over. My skin was cool and turning back to granite in seconds.

**"So I'm here."**

I nearly fel off the bench as Nick came walking up behind me.

**"Yeah. Hi. I just wanted to apologize for what happened."** I exclaimed as I pulld my hair in a messy pony tail.

**"You mean the dance where I basically didn't exist anymore."** Nick stated as he kicked a rock over into the grass.

Taking a slow breathe, I tried again.

**"I'm really sory and all I can do is try to explain to you what no one else knows. Maybe you should shit down!"**

As Nick sat down our arms touched. Automatically he flinched.

**"You're cold!"**

**"Umm, I get cold easily."**

**"The truth?"** he asked.

I rolled my eyes and started babbling. I did that when I was nervous. All of a sudden I felt his warmth on my face. His hands were strong but I was stronger. I pretended like he hasd a good grip on me and didn't move my head.

**"Rain, all I want is the truth. Please just slow down."** And he softly kissed my lips.

Nick's pov

I needed to kiss her. I need to hold her and not care what happened. When I kissed her, her skin got hot lke she was about to blurst into flames.

Rain's pov

I completely lost control of my gift and my entire body got hot in a second, really hot actually. I pulled away to break our kiss. I needed to explain.

**"Please let me finish before you react in any way. OKay? Promise?"** He took my hands and I could feel my heart beating like nothing else in this world.

**"I promise!"** he exclaimed.

I explained that my family and I were vampires but even I was different from them. I could be human too. I was able to live off of human food and not just blood. When it came to blood, my family stuck to animals. We had a big community of friends that never killed humans. I explained why my brother disliked him so muc. Edwad thought vampires should stick to having relationships with vampires and humans should just stick to humans. Edward's friends just followed everything he did or said because they couldn't find anyone else to hang out with. The look on Nick's face was mostly shock. He wasn't screaming and calling me insane so that was a plus. I had just spilled my entire life our and I never questioned that he wasn't ever trustworthy. I knew I could trust him with anything.

Nick's pov

Rain probably thought I was completely stupid. I didn't move, speak, blink, and I think I forgot to breathe.

**"Just give me a minute. I'll be okay."** I reassured her

**"You do believe me though, right?** Rain asked slowly

**"Umm, for some weird reason I can just feel that you're not lieing to me."**

I kissed Rain again and the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground. Edward was standing over top of me and I was gasping for air. I felt like a bolder came crashing in to chest.

Edward's pov

The last thing I remembered was seeing Nick kiss my sister and I ran through the door. Litterally breaking the glass.

**"Apparently I didn't make the message clear enough at the dance. Stay away from my sister!"** I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Nick tried to get up but I stepped on him chest.

Rain's pov

Nick was gasping for air and I lost control. I tackled my brother onto the ground and slammed his head as hard as I possible could.

**"You try anthing and I'll rip you a part and burn you myself!"** I felt the furry building up in me. I knew I was going to do worse to him if anything happened to Nick. I finally started to calm down when I felt those warm, musclar hands sofely grab my waist and pull me off of Edward. If looks could kill than I would have been dead with all the anger expressions my brother was trying to pull off.

**"Baby, please just calm down!"** Nick exclaimed as he spun me around to be in his arms.

**"I'm sorry. It's just..he makes me....he makes me soo..Wait! So I'm your baby?** I blushed

**"Only if you want to be." **Nick was looking down at the ground now.

**"Of course."** I whispered as I put my lips to his.


End file.
